Fading memories
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends and lived in Holland. AFter the war began he left Bella in a safe place to find them some food...and she never saw him again...until later. RandR mentions of the Holocaust! Please Read and Please review!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward!" I shouted after my friend as I ran down the street. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 8 years old and I live in Holland. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, who are way older than me and Edward, Alice and Rosalie are all my best friends.

"Hey Bella!" He said as he hugged me. "What have you been up to princess?" He asked. He always called me princess, I love that nickname. He flashed me this beautiful crooked smile.

"Nothing really...Emmy and Jasper and Rosalie went to the park an-"I was cut off by this large explosion what in the bloody hell? I had heard dad use that word...

"C;mon Bella." Edward said worriedly as he took my hand.

"What's going on?" I asked. HE put me on his back and started running. I heard another massice explosion and I started crying.

"Please don't cry bells." Edward pleaded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Some where safe." He said as he ran faster. he took me to a white shed and found me some blankets and wrapped me up in them. He sat me on his lap.

"Happy Birthday Bella.." Edward said. he handed me a package he wrapped himself. I opened it and it was a beautiful wooden jewely box...

"ITs beautiful...thankyou so much Edward." I said. His eyes lit up.

"There's something else in it open it!" He said excitedly. I opened it up slowly and there , was another charm for my charm bracelet and a locket with our names on it. I read the inscription slowly.

"Bella and Edward forever," I said.. Then I broke out into a grin and I put my arms around Edward's neck. "Edward I love it so much!" I said. He looked down and blushed. I reached up and kissed his cheek..ha ha he looked like a tomato.

"I'm glad you like it." Another explosion hit I pressed myself tighter against Edward.

"We're going to have to stay here for a little while..." He told me. "Do you want me to go get anything for you?" He asked. I had my doll, and him..so I pretty had almost everything ex-

"Emmy and Jasper where are they and Alice and Rose! What about them are they going to be okay?" I asked hystericaly.

"They'll be fine...we may be kids but we did know someday this was going to happen...mom and dad told us so.."He said thoughtfully. "I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go get us some food and stuff and see if I can find Emmett and Jasper and Rose and Alice Kay? "

"Don't leave me Edward.."Pleaded as the tears welded up in my eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it. Before you can even miss me." He said. HE kissed my forehead, my nose, both of my cheeks and my lips. "Don't go outside, princess what ever you do. I love you. Be careful." He said.

"I..i love you too Edward. YOU becareful." I said. He chuckled and then he left....that was the last time I ever saw my bestfriend....


	2. Chapter 2

100Years Later

I hadn't seen my best friend in 100 years. I had in fact lived through the holocaust...when I became 17 I stopped aging and I didn't know why. In that shed..it had eventually caught on fire and I was saved by a vampire named Helena. Helena had five sisters...they were great..but I wanted MY family..and I knew that I would never see them again. My room was elegant and was filled to the brim with CD's and binders full of the music I wrote and played. My keyboard allowed me to play other instruments to record on my Cd's I never showed them to ayone but my family. They played them around the house the entire time.

Today we were starting school again for literally like the 40th time. The school was called Forks High..Ugh! What kind of name is forks. My hair had changed from its brown color to black and had red streaks and tips. No one knew my pain...so the red streaks were for the pain and the black for my numbness. I loved my new family and they loved me and they did their best to make me happy. I felt better everytime I wrote a song and played it to my heart's content. That morning I showered and dressed quickly hopping to get a song played before school. I put on a pair of black heels, skinny jeans, a white blouse and a denim vest and I wore my black hat. I didn't have time to play my song.

"Bella hun its time to go!" Autumn yelled...that was one of Helena's sisters.

"Kay. I'll be right down." I said decending the stairs. I never took my locket or my charm bracelet off but I always checked just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In first period I was so bored it wasn't even funny. I had learned all of this stuff...That's when I noticed this greek god walk in with touseled bronze hair and beuatiful Emerald eyes with specks of gold in them. He reminded me of Edward...I blinked back a tear.I gripped my pencil tightly and glared profusely at the boy. For some reason I now hated him. I hated him for reminding me of my dead best friend...for reminding me of the family I used to have....how dare he?! He came and sat next to me. He seemed a little shocked at my glare. That's when my pencil snappeed.

"Dammit." I whispered. My netherland accent breaking through. He seemd a little shocked.

Then he glared at me. Great now we both hate each other. Things are working out perfectly. When the bell rang he was the first one out of the class room. Good now I don't have to see the bastard. What the hell is wrong with me? By lunch Helena and the other three girls, Autumn, Summer, and December, I know I don't get it either, had found a table that we usually sat at. Did I mention that my nick name is Shadow? Well it is Autumn doesn't feel that she has to abide by the rules. i was the last one in the room and when I saw them I also saw that boy....the bastard, I thought I had gotten rid of him. He was also with some other people, a blond, h...he reminded me of J..Jasper, and then another short pixie like chick that reminded me of Alice, then there was this beautiful b..lond that reminded me so much of Rosalie, and then a big muscely guy that reminded me of E... Not here not now, I won't shed a tear, not in front of all these people so I decided to put on my bitchy front. I strutted up there earning whistles from guys and then stood face to face with these people. I glared at them profusely. They seemed alittle bit off guard..what was that in their eyes, recognition.

"Is there a reason you are harassing my sisters?" I asked. In truth they were like my aunts and Helena was like my mom. The muscely guy looked at me with sheer happiness.

"They say that this is THEIR table." Helena said.

"Hey Shadow." December said.

"What's up D.C.? Now, I don't see your name on this table so you need to run off and bother someone else." I said. All the kids cheered at me and the blond glared at me. Then followed her group to sit somewhere else. The Bastard, and I glared at each other all through lunch.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Summer asked.

"I hate that bronze haired boy." I said.

"Oh you mean Cullen?"

"is that his name?" I asked.

"No last name.." She said.

Okay then...I hate Cullen!


	3. Chapter 3

That night as I lay on my bed I cried all night, Necile our five year old "sister" ran in and sat on my bed,

"Shadow what's wrong?" She asked as her hand gently caressed my face.

"Nothing." I lied as I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Her pig tails swung front to back as she jumped on the bed and sat next to me.

"Do you wanna work on our song?" She asked.

"Which one sunshine ?" I asked. She could always brighten up my day.

"I like the one about..um the sunshine!" She said giggling. Just then our other little sister who was about 12 walked in. She was adopted and she was black.

"Hey guys." She said. I loved her so much almost as much as Necile.

"Hi June." I said. She smiled,

"What's goin' on up here?" She asked as she daintily walked over and sat on our bed. Necile jumped into her lap.

"Well, we're going to work on our song." She said as a matter of factly.

"Which one?" June asked, she loved working with us, she wanted to be a singer and she loved to play the piano she would sit there with me for hours, playing with me on the piano and singing. She had her own share of songs that she had written.

"Well, how about Inscription of Hope." I said, I had written that right after the holocaust...it was my inscription of hope. They nodded happily and I walked to my shelf and pulled out the correct binder and went to the piano. June went to the keyboard. She played a warm up to help her get in check.

"Ready Shadow." She siad.

"Me too!" Necile said. Then I began to play not long after June joined in. Then We all started to sing into the microphone in the middle, this was our 40th CD out of my millions.

_**I believe in the sun**_

_**even when it is not shining.**_

_**And I believe in love**_

_**even when there's no one there.**_

_**And I believe in God**_

_**even when He is silent**_

_**I believe through any trial**_

_**there is always a way.**__  
_

_**But sometimes in this suffering **_

_**and hopeless despair**_

_**My heart cries for shelter **_

_**to know someone's there**_

_**But a voice rises within me saying **_

_**'hold on my child'**_

_**I'll give you strength, I'll give you hope**_

_**Just stay a little while**__  
_

_**I believe in the sun**_

_**even when it is not shining**_

_**And I believe in love**_

_**even when there's no one there**_

_**And I believe in God**_

_**even when He is silent**_

_**I believe through any trial**_

_**There is always a way**__  
_

_**June :May there someday be sunshine**_

_**Me: May there someday be happiness**_

_**Necile :May there someday be love**_

_**All of us: May there someday be peace.**_

That was beautiful I decided.

I looked at the clock it was ten o'clock.

"Time to go to bed you guys." I told them. The nodded and then left. I went back to my bed and resumed my previous position.

Edward's POV of that day.

Bella...Bella...Isabella...it had been 100 years and, it was my fault she died. I should have taken her with me, and then she would have lived, she would have a had a good home like I had. For the last hundered years I had been depressed knowing it was me who had killed my best friend, not in a literal since but you could call it that.

When I arrived in first period this morning I dreaded every minute of the rest of the school period. Then I saw her. The beautiful brown eyes but the hair was different....I saw Bella in her..I saw my Isabella. This demon was sent to torture me to know end with a constant reminder that I had killed her. This look alike. It seemed unfair, though...how could anyone ever look like Bella. This look alike glared at me with hatred. No this could not be Bella...Bella had died a hundered years ago and I had died with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up, sore. Ugh. I went to take a shower and then put my clothes on and made my way down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Sunshine!" Everyone sang.

"The Earth says hello!" I said back they all laughed. I ate breakfast and then hurried to school. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry. I didn't want to see that Cullen kid. Today, in biology, we had partners. Wow, the world must really love me because I had Cullen as my partner. I sighed angrily as I shuffled around my notebooks and then put them on the floor.

"Hi." Cullen said gruffly. He then cleared his throat and said, " Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Now he has to have the name Edward?! Ugh why!

"I'm Bella...Bella Swan." I said. His eyes widened and they were once again filled with recognition.

"Where did you get that necklass?" He asked me

"A great friend gave it to me." I said softly. He gasped,

During lunch he was hunched over the table whispering things. I was only able to make out a few of the words like, ' Maybe' 'It's possible'. And stuff like that and then they kept glancing back at me. AFter lunch they walked up to me.

"Uh, hi." I said slightly annoyed.

"We never did introduce ourselves." The blond guy said. "I'm Jasper, Swan." He said. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Dytzel." The blond girl said.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" The pixie girls said. No this couldn't be happening. I put my hands on my head.

"I'm Emmett Swan." The muszcely guys said. "Do you remember us?"

I pushed past them and ran...I didn't know where I was going but I ran and I was sure that unless a miracle happened I wouldn't be back. I ended up going into a forrest and curled up into a ball shaking and crying. This couldn't be then it just couldn't be. They were all dead! They were all dead! I kept telling myself.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and I saw Edward. The same way I remebered, him..ten years old and amazingly beautiful.

"E..Edward?" I asked. Then he disappeared and standing before me..was EDward Cullen. The guy I had just seen a few minutes ago. NO! It couldn't have been them. Never! It's not fair! Why is this happening to me! I was beating the ground with my fists when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Sssh..it's okay princess." I hadn't heard that said to me and so long. And there he was I knew now. I knew it was him. I..I had my family back.


	5. Chapter 5

So here I was...in the arms of the person I loved most. And yet, I was still in pain. What if this was some big joke?! What if I was dreaming? What if I was dead? No this couldn't be happening, but if it was a dream I would deal with the pain when I woke up..or would I be able to stand it? I sobbed even harder as I pushed my way out of his arms. He gave me a pained look, and I shot him an apologetic look and then his eyes filled with understanding.

"I..I..n..need to know something.." I said slowly as I stood up and dusted the dirt off of my hands.

"Anything." he said. His voice was slightly cracking.

"I..Is it really you Edward?" I asked slowly.

"Y..yes, and a..are you really Bella...from all those years ago."

"Give or take a few years, but...yes I am her. I'm so happy to see you Edward." I said as he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my lips over and over again, I put my arms around him and leaned into him. Minutes later I heard foot prints, then I turned to see, Emmet, Rose and Alice, and Jasper. I ran to each one and hugged them, then it turned into a group hug. Still latched onto each other in the group hug we side stepped over to Edward and pulled him in. I cried a whole lot that day.

"S..Shadow?!" I heard Helena's voice ask. "What did you do to her?" She asked when she saw my tears.

"Helena it's okay...their family!" I said happily. She smiled.

"You mean these are the people, you told us about?" I nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"I don't know and I'm 117 years old!" I said.

"So am I!" Alice and EDward said at the same time.

"I'm 230!" Helena said.

"I'm 221!" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper said at the same time.

"I'm 120!" December said.

"I'm119!" Autum said.

"D.C., Autumn when did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Oh we've been here for quite a while.?" December said. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh this is wonderful! You guys HAVE to come over!" December said excitedl.y We all nodded in agreement. Nothing would ever seperate this family again!


End file.
